


Hermione Riddle

by Cello_and_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Riddle, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: “You did not falsify anything did you?” Tom Riddle asked seriously.“Of course not! I let you read my own blood.” She met his eyes with no hesitation and he nodded.“Then you are my daughter.” He declared proudly and it made Severus choke a little on his whiskey.





	1. A Trip

There was a knock on his door and before he could say enter it swung open. It was barely after dinner, who would be bothering him now? Or rather who would want to? “Take me to him.” The young witch demanded. The professor looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“Take you to whom, Miss Granger?” He asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione snarled at him and uncrossed her arms, moving to slam her hands down on his desk.

“The Dark Lord, Professor Snape. And do not tell me I am crazy, either you take me or I Apparate there. One or the other.” She demanded and he looked at her before standing up.

“Very well, but it shall be your funeral.” He hissed and she just sneered at him. She was certainly lively tonight, Severus didn't think he had ever seen her like this.

“I know good and damn well what I am doing! And I will not have Albus bloody Dumbledore telling me what I must do for the greater good. I am sick and tired of hearing it and I most certainly do not want to hear it from you. I am tired of his meddling and misogynistic ways! He has been controlling our lives for far too long and I will not stand it any longer.” Her hair had unraveled itself from its neat bun and was now flowing around her; the ends and area around her cackling with magic. She was most definitely correct about Albus’ manipulations.

“Miss Granger, we are not going anywhere until you calm down.” He ordered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. “You will be Crucio-ed and Avada-ed if you go in there like this.” He hissed and Hermione growled at him; it was a feral sound. Severus was shocked to say the least, she was a force of nature and her actions were almost animalistic, instinctual. “Damn it, Granger! Calm down!” He bellowed and she took a few deep breaths, she huffed and looked up at him, irritation clearly evident on her face.

“Will you please let me go now, Professor?” She was eerily calm and Severus thought that whoever her rage was aimed at would not escape her unscathed; perhaps she could even manage to land a stinging hex on the Dark Lord, with the state she was in.

“No, unless you wish me to leave you here. Headmaster remember?” He sneered and she just growled at him. He would have to do something about that.

“I am not in the mood to play games, sir.” Her eyes flashed dangerously and Severus couldn't help thinking she was damn sexy when she was enraged like this. With a quiet swish they disapparated. They landed gently in front of Malfoy Manor and Severus followed behind her to watch her back.

“Oh, look, it's the little Mudblood!” A low ranking Death Eater exclaimed as she entered the so called “throne room”. Hermione whirled around on him and pressed her wand to his throat.

“Do not, call me a Mudblood, you worthless, sniveling, little piece of filth or I swear to Merlin you will not have a tongue left to speak with.” She sneered and he laughed. “Oh? Am I not intimidating enough?” Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she twitched her wrist and her wand angled at the man’s crotch. “Perhaps I should aim lower? I do have a rather large arsenal of interesting hexes and curses that involve male genitalia that I have been absolutely _dying_ to practice.” She was eerily calm once again with a sadistic smile on her face as the man’s face turned an alarming shade of white. She was as bad as Bellatrix Lestrange if not scarier and more intimidating. The woman would probably have a little bit of respect for the young witch. “No? Thought not.” She turned her back and felt the energy gather, she scoffed and flicked her wrist, the one with no wand, sending him flying back against the wall. “Coward had to wait until my back was turned, you are a disgrace. And you are lucky I do not kill you, at present it would probably put a lot of people out of trouble from your worthless hide.” She snarled then closed her eyes and Occluded her mind and her face relaxed. She walked up to the throne and inclined her head politely.

 

“Lord Voldemort.”


	2. Blood Lines and a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Lord?” Severus asked and Voldemort smiled, standing and waving his hand down his person, removing the glamor.  
> “Relax, Severus, it's alright.” He nodded and walked over to Hermione. In front of her stood Tom Riddle.

          “Lord Voldemort.” She said politely and could only manage a small tick up of the corners of her mouth. She slid her wand into her holster that was in her sleeve, she was not in her school robes; she had on black slacks, a smoky grey blouse, and black vest. Her outer robes were a dark green, almost back; she had leather heeled boots on under her slacks with a hidden pocket where a sheathed knife was placed.

          “Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” He hissed, and a large snake came next to her, slowly working its way toward its master. He could sense the magic swirling around the young witch; such power in such a small frame. Her magic was docile for now, but it was waiting to lash out, to attack someone; like a coiled cobra with an attitude and bite that held the ferociousness of a lioness.

           “Hello, Nagini.” She looked at the creature who moved toward her to curl up at her feet with it’s head reaching for her hand to play with her fingers. There were several gasps and Lord Voldemort raised a single hairless eyebrow; she merely shrugged and continued to pet the snake. “I have some information that you may find interesting.” She replied casually and heard another door open. Lucius Malfoy stepped in to join his wife then he spotted her. He waited to strike, much like the snake his house was so well known for, waiting for the best possible moment; besides who would interrupt their master having a conversation unless you have a death wish and the Dark Lord seemed to use him as a personal punching bag to take his anger out on, with a wand of course.

           “Oh?” Voldemort asked, clearly he was intrigued. She nodded and reached into her robes to pull out a silver goblin-elven made knife. She slit her wrist and focused on pulling her blood lines into the blood then molding it into a ball. She was coating her orb with her magic to keep it stabilized; the Dark Lord wondered if she even noticed that she was doing it.

           “How dare you, disgracing our Lord with your filth-.” Lucius Malfoy did not even get to finish; without moving hand or wand she sent a rather strong stinging hex to his bollocks and charmed his mouth closed.

           “Can it Malfoy.” She heard a groan of pain and smiled darkly. She then got her orb under control in one hand before patting Nagini on the head and walking towards the Dark Lord. The snake let out an indignant hiss at being left and followed her to curl by her feet, almost in support. “I am afraid I will have to touch you in order to show you this sort of magic.” She explained not meeting his eyes, just off to the side of his face and he nodded. His snake’s antics were highly amusing, but the witch in front of him was a more pressing matter.

           “Yes, of course.” He replied and there were gasps and whispers. Nosy, noisy idiots. “Silence!” They both yelled at the same time and both heads snapped towards each other before sharing a small smirk. Hermione levitated the orb and placed her middle and pointer fingers together on each side of his temples; their foreheads almost touching. This allowed her to share her blood magic through their minds and to let him evaluate her genetics. She pulled back and stepped back a few feet.

           “P-Professor Snape, do you have a Blood Replenisher on you, or something?” She asked as she massaged her pounding temples. “If not in, about 47 seconds I am going to pass out from severe blood loss. 42.” She looked over at him and he searched his robes. “35, the clock is ticking, Professor. 32. My vision is blurring. 29. Fuck.” She was counting down in her mind and Professor Snape almost looked irritated at her for it.

           “Here you are, Miss Granger.” He handed it to her and she sniffed it before downing it in one go. She nodded her thanks to him and handing him the phial back.

           “Personal stores, I assume?” She asked and he scoffed. “I only ask because it actually tastes pleasant and you wouldn't waste good ingredients to make Poppy’s stores taste better for a bunch of brats.” She smirked and Severus chuckled quietly; defiantly brightest witch of her age. “Or dunderheads, as you, rather correctly, see fit to call them.” She snipped thoughtfully. Where had she learned that level magic? It was truly amazing to see, he would ask her later. A good 10 minutes or so later Lord Voldemort looked up at her.

           “Everyone out, now.” His voice was low and commanding; everyone was gone in less than a minute other than her and Professor Snape.

           “My Lord?” Severus asked and Voldemort smiled, standing and waving his hand down his person, removing the glamor.

           “Relax, Severus, it's alright.” He nodded and walked over to Hermione. In front of her stood Tom Riddle.


	3. Drinks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You did not falsify anything did you?” Tom Riddle asked seriously.  
> “Of course not! I let you read my own blood.” She met his eyes with no hesitation and he nodded.  
> “Then you are my daughter.” He declared proudly and it made Severus choke a little on his whiskey.  
> “Are you alright Professor?” She asked with an innocent smile and Tom chuckled.

     “Would you like a drink, Tom?” Severus asked as he moved to a cabinet.

     “Scotch, please.” He replied and led Hermione over to a couch. He sat her down and sat in a dark wing backed chair across from her.

     “Wine?” He asked and she shook her head. “With my potion, alcohol does not interfere.” Professor Snape explained and she nodded with a smile.

     “Then yes please, do have a dark red?” She asked as she relaxed in her chair. Professor Snape came back with three glasses. A full tumbler with an amber liquid in it, a rather full wine glass with a dark crimson Pinot Noir, and another full tumbler but with Firewhisky. Hermione smiled as she sipped her wine. “Thank you.” She looked over to Professor Snape who was handing a glass to Tom Riddle then making his way to sit on the couch next to her. Hermione watched him take a generous sip then sigh, leaning back into the couch, crossing one ankle over his knee.

     “You did not falsify anything did you?” Tom Riddle asked seriously.

     “Of course not! I let you read my own blood.” She met his eyes with no hesitation and he nodded.

     “Then you are my daughter.” He declared proudly and it made Severus choke a little on his whiskey.

     “Are you alright Professor?” She asked with an innocent smile and Tom chuckled.

     “Y-yes, I am fine Miss Gr-, well will you still go by that title then?” He asked as he got his breathing under control.

     “Would you change my name?” Hermione asked quietly, she rather liked her name, muggle or not.

     “Not if you should wish to keep it, but the last name for sure. And you may call me Tom.” He clarified her unasked question.

     “I shall take my last name and have two middle names then. And thank you, Tom.” She took another sip of her drink and her eyes flashed with amusement at her Professor. “Is that old age of yours catching up with you, Sir?” She asked blinking up at him with large doe eyes. Tom bit his cheek to keep from laughing, baiting Severus Snape was a death wish but she did so perfectly.

     “I am not **_old_** , Miss- oh sod it, Hermione.” This time is was her who coughed, choking on her drink, while a smirking Severus Snape sat next to her.

     “May I call you Severus, since we all seem to be on a first name basis now?” She asked still trying to regulate her air flow.

     “Only in private.” He ordered sternly and she smiled brightly.

     “Oh, but of course, Sir.” Her smile turned into a sly grin and it was Tom’s turn to smirk.

     “How were you not in Slytherin?” He asked and she put her finger over her lip, shushing him.

     “A magician never reveals her secrets.” She whispered darkly and Severus snorted next to her.

     “Who knew Gryffindor’s had a sense of humor?” He asked his friend who smirked.

     “I believe it is who knew they had a sense of humor that was actually funny.” Tom added taking another sip. He seemed to contemplate something for a while before sitting up straight and looking at them both. “Severus, I would like for you to watch over her at school. You may be close friends, or even more, old friend.” He smirked at Severus with a wink. Hermione blushed and hid behind her wine glass. Her father had basically just told his best friend, her teacher, that she was free game to him. There was no way this was actually happening.

     “Of course, Tom.” Severus nodded and they clinked their glasses together. Hermione took another sip of her drink before letting the liquid drip back down the glass. She traced it with her finger following the lines.

     “Hermione, I will examine what I can and see if I can find the other blood line.” Tom told her and she nodded watching the droplets follow her fingers.

     “Hermione?” Severus asked as he noticed her fingers and the wine. Hermione quickly stopped before looking at her teacher.

     “Y-yes?” She asked worriedly. Severus conjured a glass bowl of water. Hermione looked at him wearily before scooting away from him.


	4. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Happy New Years!!!

“Are you an elemental?” He asked quietly and she shook her head quickly; she looked frightened and almost caged. The water in the bowl and her wine started to frost over.. Severus put his glass down and took hers from her gently, the class was freezing cold. “Hermione, it’s alright, we won’t be mad. We promise, isn’t that right Tom?” He looked over at Tom who nodded. “It’s alright my dear, we are not angry.” He smiled and Hermione curled in on herself. Severus looked towards Tom who nodded; he moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Hermione, shh, it’s alright. You’re safe we won’t let anyone harm you.” He whispered into her hair. Hermione curled into him and clenched her eyes shut. People killed elementals like her; but she was a special strand, she was a strong elemental with strong magical core and reserves. They used to hunt her kind for sport.

“You are just like any other witch, you use a wand. But you are so strong, obviously my genes.” Tom boasted and Hermione let out a small giggle. Tom smiled and decided it was getting late.

“I-I know who you truly are, what you do, but I’m tired, can we talk more tomorrow?” Tom smiled at her, she was half asleep curled into his close friend’s side.

“I would be more comfortable if you kept her in your rooms for the evening, Severus. I am afraid I do not trust all of my followers as well as you.” Tom explained and Hermione shot up to object but with a stern look from her father she nuzzled back into his side. She lifted her hand and a few drops of wine floated to her mouth. “Absolutely amazing.” He praised his daughter and went over to her; he kissed the top of her head and made his way to the door. She would be safe with Severus, and she could take anything he dished out; not to mention probably give it right back to him. Tom put his glamor back up and went to his rooms. Severus was his closest friend, he trusted him with his daughter.

Severus looked down at Hermione who was half asleep curled into his side. Who knew Tom Riddle had a daughter? He now had an heir, but a female one; how would everyone deal with that? Could society handle a powerful, female heir? “P-pr, I mean Severus?” She asked quietly. Severus looked down at her and pulled her closer to him. He would protect her with his life, but it wasn't as if he hadn't already been doing that. He had felt compelled to protect her for some reason; some reason he couldn't process or find reason in.

“Yes?” He asked quietly, his voice was low and soothing. Hermione looked up at him and tried to figure out what he was thinking.

“Do you want to go back to your rooms or stay here?” She asked as she tried to stifle a yawn. Severus smiled down at her and accio-ed his whiskey over to him.

“Are you tired?” He asked as he took a sip and brushed her hair out of her face. Hermione blushed and ducked her head; she held out her hand and her wine glass appeared in her hand.

“A little, but if you wa-.” She hid a yawn. “Want to stay we can.” She couldn't hide the second yawn. Severus smiled at her and wrapped his arm further around her waist as he sipped his drink.

“No, it is quite alright. We can go. Rook.” He ordered. A small house elf appeared and smiled up at the dour professor. “Master Severus, how may I be of assistance?” She noticed the elf did not bow.

“Would you take our drinks to my rooms and open a bedroom next to mine for Hermione?” He asked and the house elf sneered much like his master. “Will the Mudb-.” Severus’ glare cut off the little creature.

“Do not disrespect Miss Riddle.” Severus growled and pulled her closer to his side as she ducked her head. The house elf immediately stood taller and bowed his head respectfully. “Of course, Master Severus, Missus Riddle. Is there anything else I can do for you?” He asked and Hermione lifted her head a little.

“M-May I have something sweet?” She asked timidly and the older elf’s features softened slightly. “Of course; Missus.” Rook bowed and Hermione smiled before nuzzling back into Severus’ side. Severus smiled and pulled her close once more.

“You’re not going to get up are you?” Severus asked and Hermione moved to curl up in his lap. Severus chuckled and picked the young woman up as he stood. Hermione let out a small squeak and Severus chuckled quietly. She did not like being picked up, the one thing she could not sort out was her irrational fear of heights and being in Professor Snape’s arms she was higher off the ground than usual, especially with how tall he was.

“P-Please put me down, Si- Severus.” She corrected herself. “I do not like being picked up.” She explained and Severus merely continued towards the door. He stopped at the door and held her tightly to his chest.

“I will not drop you Hermione.” He told her and raised an eyebrow at her words. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

“I trust that you will not, I have a fear of heights of sorts.” She mumbled and Severus lifted her a little further so that she could easily wrap her arms around his neck and hold on to him, he held her as close to his chest as he could.

“That is quite alright, wrap your arms around my neck.” He spoke soothingly and Hermione did, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms like this; maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Severus smiled down at her and she closed her eyes letting him carry her to his rooms. Severus made his way to his room and let his mind wander as his feet guided him on autopilot the rest of the way there. What did he think of Tom’s offer? Obviously he wanted Severus and Hermione together in order to protect her, but what did the witch in question think of it? He was her Professor for Circe’s sake, but could they be happy? Albus and Molly would surely murder him then. Why did Tom tell him ‘or even more’, he could have just told Severus to watch after her. Maybe Tom thought they would work well together, but who knows, he would ask him tomorrow. Severus noticed he was already at his room. He took down the wards and carried the now sleeping witch inside before putting his wards back up, strongly. “Rook, plea-.” His elf cut him off.

“I set up another room next to yours, Master Severus. There is a door connecting them but not one to the outside, only your quarter’s sir. Also the room is surrounded by other rooms, it is on the inside, just through that door there. The drinks and food are in the kitchen area, with a stasis charm. Goodnight, Master Severus. And If Missus Riddle needs anything she can call for me as you do, sir.” The elf explained quietly before nodding his head at his master and popping out of the room silently as to not wake the sleeping girl. Severus opened the door with a wandless spell and took Hermione inside. He pulled the covers back and slipped her under the covers. He cast a charm on her clothes having them trade places with one of his button ups. He would have to find her some clothes tomorrow. Hermione burrowed herself under the covers and turned on her side. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at her professor.

“Severus?” She asked quietly as she rubbed at one of her eyes. Severus turned around and looked down at her. He gave her a small smile as he sat on the side of her bed.

“Yes, Hermione?” He leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair before stroking her cheek. Hermione leaned into his hand and smiled sleepily at him.

“Goodnight, Severus.” Severus smiled down at her and kissed her forehead; he stood up and tucked the covers around her.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” He let a soft smile slip on to his face as he closed the door and made his way to his own room. He changed into a pair of a jogging pants and slipped into his bed. With flick of his wrist he put out the candles.


	5. In Comforting Arms

Severus woke when he heard his bedroom door open. He summoned his wand and laid still; he felt the bed dip near his midsection. “S-Severus…” He heard Hermione’s soft voice. She gently reached for his shoulder and shook him lightly. Severus placed his wand under his pillow and rolled over to look at the witch currently kneeling on his bed.

“Hermione?” He asked quietly as he sat up; he didn't even realize he wasn't descent, but neither was she. Hermione looked uncomfortable and vulnerable in that moment and Severus pulled the covers back. He held his hand out, offering her a place next to him. Hermione quickly moved forward and burrowed against his side; she had woken up confused of where she was, but then she remembered Severus was in the room next to hers. “It's alright, Hermione.” Severus pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He ran and smoothed his fingers through her hair and smiled when she pushed herself up further against him.

“I-I'm scared Severus,” Hermione started and tried to keep he voice strong but couldn't help the waver that moved through it. Severus didn't say anything, he was going to let her say what she needed. “What will everyone think? What if I'm all alone because Tom is my father?” She blinked furiously, fighting back her tears.

“Hermione, it will be alright. You do not have to tell anyone that Tom is your father. And if they cannot accept you for who you are, then why should you grace them with your friendship? And if they all decide they are too stupid to stick by you; then you still have Tom and myself. Not to mention, you probably made a friend of Bella as well.” Severus kissed the top of her head and Hermione let the tears flow quietly. She could not help it, suddenly everything had just hit her hard and for once, she did not know what she was going to do. “It's alright, I've got you.” Severus rubbed her back and held her head to his shoulder. Hermione pulled back and looked up at him; Severus met her eyes and gave her a soft smile, his hand coming around to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Please don't cry Hermione.” Severus mumbled and Hermione sniffled. “I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.” He stroked her cheek and she turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Severus?” Hermione asked meekly. Severus smiled and only raised an eyebrow at her; Hermione flushed and looked down. “What do you think Tom meant earlier?” She asked quietly. Severus looked down at her; of course she would ask.

“I am not quite sure yet, Hermione, but I know he wished for me to protect you. I think he was merely saying he knew we would have to become closer than a teacher and student in order to do so and as a result if anything were to transpire then he would be fine with it.” Severus explained the best he could, but he knew he would have to ask Tom himself tomorrow, maybe he could have Hermione ask instead.

“And you have no objections to this?” Hermione said slowly, she was trying to decipher his facial expressions and was having trouble even in the close proximity.

“If anything were to happen between us, I cannot say that I would be object to it, no.” Severus replied to her and went back to stoking her hair. Hermione blushed but nodded; she willed herself not to look up and study her professor. What was she to make of all this? Severus said he would not be object to anything, but what of her; would she want something to happen between them or would she be repulsed by it? Well, they would just have to see what would happen “Hermione?” Severus shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. Hermione let him move around before curling herself into his side once more; she had her leg draped over both of his, the other leg was snuggled up under his knee. One arm was buried under his back and the other placed on his chest along with her head. Severus lifted her head with one of his nimble, pale fingers. “Are you alright, my dear?” Severus’ low timbre reached her ears and Hermione felt herself flush. She was sure he could feel it near his hands.

“Y-yes.” She managed to squeak out and Severus chuckled at her. He should probably take her back to her bed; he was still her teacher for Circe’s sake. He didn’t know what he should do, but if Hermione had no objections neither would he. He just had to make sure not to be the acidic teacher with her; he would act how he did with Tom.

“If you need anything Hermione, I’m right here, you do not have to be afraid to ask for anything.” Severus held her closer and ran his fingertips up and down her back. Hermione shuddered at the feeling but smiled.

“Thank you, Severus.” Hermione kissed his jaw and nuzzled back against him. Severus looked down at her and couldn’t help but think it was going to be difficult going back to teacher and student. Well, obviously he could, but he didn’t want to see her hurt when he shut himself off from her. “Severus,” Hermione slid her fingers up along his jaw and turned his face down to look at her. “What are you thinking about?” She stroked his jaw; she could already feel a small amount of stubble forming on his face. Severus ran his hand up her arm to rest over her hand and laced their fingers together.

“We will have to go back to acting like student and teacher once more, my dear. Do not take anything I say to heart, will you?” Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione could see the uncertainty plainly written on his features. Hermione rolled over on top of him, to straddle his waist and Severus sat up slightly to draw his knees up behind her. Severus realized he accommodated to her so easily without words; he was baffled by the thought, but not entirely object to it. The brown haired witch smiled and bent down cupping his face with both of her hands.

“Severus, all will be well; and I am sure we will spend plenty of time here and when we do the pretenses may fall. I know you mean me no harm now, but I will still play the part of the insufferable-know-it-all.” She smiled cheekily and Severus placed his hand on her waist and rubbed soothing circles.

“Cheeky.” He chuckled and Hermione laid against his chest from where she was straddling his waist. She smiled to herself as she moved her hand to play with his hair as Severus rubbed her back.


	6. Late Night Snacks

“Severus?” Hermione whispered against neck, where her head rested on his shoulder. Hermione was comfortable but she was slightly hungry; she had skipped dinner. Instead she went to the room of requirement and paced across the floors of a small study. She had discovered that it was connected to the library and could be used a reading room. She found herself drawn there rather frequently now, in order to do her own work without people swarming her for help. She mentally scoffed at herself. **_Help._** If one could even truly call what they were asking for help; they just wanted her to do the work for them, to sit there and give them the answers.

Severus was waiting for her to continue; perhaps she drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he did want to know what she had needed. “Hermione?” His voice was soft and soothing, if she were asleep, it probably wouldn't rouse her. Hermione shifted against him and let out a sigh as she went back to playing with his hair. Severus realized she must be lost in her thoughts; which, taking in the current circumstances, may not be a good thing. Severus moved his face away from her the most he could without his neck being forced to an odd angle. The movement drew her out of her thoughts long enough to pull her face back and look up at him.

“Severus?” She asked quietly, her brow furrowed in confusion and there was perhaps a bit of uncertainty there as well. She searched his features and Severus raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione seemed to remember herself and ducked her face; he probably wanted her to move off of him; or, even more realistically, to go back to her own room, or just get out of his. This was probably extremely uncomfortable for him, she was a student, one he had known since she was eleven. But did he not say he would not be object to anything happening; _that was probably only to keep you from crying once more._ Her mind supplied her with further reasoning that she was not pretty, or skinny, and her hair was a wild mane, that at times could threaten to rival her house mascot. Had he not called her insufferable and not able to think for herself, _but,_ and it was the **usually** annoying optimistic side of her bright mind that spoke, _had he not then said to not take it to heart, and he called her dear, and kissed the top of her head._ Hermione was at war with herself and Severus could plainly see the conflict through her eyes, hell he could practically feel her magic shouting that she was losing her mind’s battle. He brushed out with his own magic to sooth hers and Hermione let out a soft sigh of pleasure. She did not seem to notice it, but soon enough he saw her honeyed orbs become sharp once more with focus.

“Are you back with us now, little lioness?” He mentally scolded himself for the slipped use of the name he called her. He only used that name when speaking with Minerva, or Tom. But never Dumbledore; the old tosser would try to find something there to use to his advantage. He focused back on Hermione and she was looking down at him fearfully. “Do not battle with yourself,” and another soothing brush of magic. “It will only cause for more confusion and hurt for things that are not there.” He brushed her cheek and Hermione let out a sigh that sounded like the end to a long suffering before melting against him. She relaxed completely and Severus felt her go completely limp against his chest. Her magic brushed back against his in what he deciphered as a thank you of some sorts.

“M-may I get something to eat, please?” Came her soft breathy voice. She was calm, no tension left, except maybe a few knotted muscles; she couldn't remember the last time she felt so weightless. It was as if some unseen force had taken all of her stress, her worries, and insecurities, and taken them from her. The world no longer felt as if it were hanging over her head, she was now standing very much, or rather lying, on top of it and thus on top of all her problems.

“Of course, my dear, what would you like?” Severus moved his hand from her face to the back of her neck and gently applied pressure on each side with his nimble fingers. Hermione could not help the moan that left her mouth; she did not even seem to care.

“That feels amazing, Severus.” She managed quietly. Severus chuckled and tried to distract himself with other thoughts before other parts of his male anatomy responded to her small noises of pleasure. “Do you want any food? If you are not hungry I do not really want anything.” She paused here to let out a small gasp as he worked down to her shoulders as she melted further against his body. “I do not wish to be a bother.” She admitted meekly; she did not want to bother him or anyone, she could wait until the morning, besides with Severus working on her shoulders like this she would be out in no time.

“Never.” Severus stated with more conviction than he meant and kissed the top of her head once more. He was in a tough predicament; he could see himself falling very hard for the young, intelligent, witty, woman in his arms. She was just too sweet for her own good. _Bloody hell, get control of yourself, man!_ His mind yelled at him, but he could not quite find a convincing enough reason to listen to it. “I may steal a little off your plate, but I was satisfied enough with what was being served for dinner, so I already ate. What would you like? Rook!” He called and waited for the pop.

“How may I assist you Master Severus?” He bowed and then noticed the young woman in his Master’s bed. “Mistress.” He bowed again and Hermione blushed deeply.

“May I have some fish and chips?” She whispered to Severus and he looked at her before chuckling deeply.

“Of course, my dear, anything you desire.” Severus kissed her temple and Hermione blushed, but smiled and nuzzled against his chest to allow him to take care of it. Severus smiled as she laid against him and focused on his house elf. “Some fish and chips please Rook, and some drinks. I do not really care what, just whatever you think is best.” He ordered and Hermione felt desire pool low in her stomach at his authoritative voice. Rook bowed then popped out of the room to take care of his Master and Mistresses desires.

“Thank you, Severus.” She smiled up at him before steeling herself and kissing his jaw. She laid back down and was proud that she managed as much without a blush. Severus kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

“You are quite welcome, my dear.” He sighed and closed his eyes; he would only rest a little, just until her food got here. Hermione saw him close his eyes and moved up slightly to smooth his hair from his face as he rested. Severus’ eyes snapped open and he glared at her before relaxing once more, realizing she meant him no harm. He rolled over slightly to lay his head on her chest and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, carding her delicate fingers through his inky locks. She smiled down at him and realized she felt safe with his arms around her, and hers around him in turn. She closed her eyes and almost groaned as Rook popped back in with the food.


End file.
